Strange Fate
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: [Finished] S&J have had a big fight and Suze is pushing everyone away. But when Father D is given a Diary from his ex, things get even more ugly. Suze must now face up to her feelings and fight to save herself from the ghosts aswell as her own feelings.
1. Kiss of Death

**Why are guys so weird? I mean seriously, one minute they French kiss you and the next they pretend they hate you. No, strike that. It's worse than them hating you. They pretend you don't exist. You'd think by now-what with my terrible track record with men-that I would have figured them out. So not. **

**First there was Bryce. Cute. But stalked by his completely psycho ex-girlfriend Heather. Since my life isn't already complicated enough, lets just say it wasn't exactly fireworks and roses. Me with nutter girl's ex-boyfriend. Next there was Tad. The most BORING individual on the planet. Whose uncle tried to kill us, and whose dad fancied him self a vampire. Not so hot after that. I think my mom liked him though. Oh, and don't let me forget Michael, the murdering geek, fresh from The Mission Academy's chess club. **

**Then I_ finally_ meet a man that I actually consider perfect, and he goes all honour guy on me. I guess I should be grateful that out of all the male population on this planet, _one guy_ seems to be able to keep his hands to himself. But why did it have to be Jesse?!! Jesse whom I love- if not more now- then I did before that kiss. That stupid, wrong, brilliant kiss that made me his forever. Why did I even go into that stupid graveyard anyway? Why did I tell Jesse that I loved him? And most importantly of all, WHY is he ignoring me all over again? **

**I was pondering this as I sat in an exceptionally boring Algebra class. I'd been staring at the same blank tile beside Mr Waldens' desk for at least half an hour. And the way my life was going, I had a funny feeling it was going to be repeated for the next couple of weeks as well. That is of course until Paul Slater plonked himself into the seat beside me. Just like that! He just strolled across the classroom and sat down. I rolled my eyes as he turned to me and grinned. Is this a good time to point out he has really nice teeth? All white and shiny and...............**

"**Suze" he drawled lazily. His eyes trying to catch mine. I was-of course-being very awkward and childish, and instead gazed up at the blackboard. I was trying to play the 'too busy to talk' role. But I guess the fact I hadn't even started the worksheet we'd been given gave me away. **

"**You know" he commented dryly "you work through stuff a lot quicker when you write it down" **

**I through him an annoyed glance, and saw him chuckle. I hate it when he does that. Laugh at me I mean. **

"**What are you doing over here?" I asked in a huff. **

"**Why do you always assume I want something?"**

"**Don't answer a question with a question jerk" I replied acidly.**

"**Such strong language from a lady" he mused. His blue eyes flashing. Wait a minute, why the hell am I looking at his eyes? I'm supposed to be too busy to talk!**

"**Just tell me what you want and get lost. Cee-cees' going to sit there when she gets back" seeing that he obviously wasn't going to get any lengthy conversation today, he heaved a sigh and turned towards me. His knees brushing my black denim mini, I'd purchased last week with Cee-Cee.**

"**I just wanted to check you were coming tonight. To our shifter class" he asked sounding business-like and serious. Even so, I didn't like the way he called it_ our_ shifter class. He knew that the only reason I'd agreed to go was because of Jesse. Well mostly Jesse anyway.**

"**Are you?" he prompted when I didn't speak straight away.**

"**Are you still going to leave Jesse alone?" I replied. He looked heavenward. Then sounding slightly bristled said:**

"**I thought you said you can't answer a question with a question" **

"**That was my advice to you. Now you either give me your word or the whole thing is off" I'm proud to say I sounded a lot more confident then I actually was. I was scared stiff. And not just because of what the question entailed. If he said no now............**

"**Fine. Jesse is out of bounds. I will not touch, speak, antagonize or even look at him. That make you happy?" he seemed way more upset than the occasion warranted. But whatever. He'd agreed hadn't he?**

"**Fine. I'll be there at five" I answered just as people began to get up for the end of lesson.**

"**Great. Now Suze listen. About what happened at your party. I didn't......"**

**But I of course was not listening. Instead I was throwing my belongings into my purse and making for the door as quickly as humanly possible. That's because I'd seen who was standing on the other side waiting patiently for the class to be dismissed. And without even a backwards glance, I was out of there. Preparing to talk to Jesse. Deep breaths Suze, you can do this. **


	2. Forgotten

**Okay, so maybe not _that_ dramatic, but it was pretty nerve racking. Considering the fact that he hadn't talked to me since the graveyard scene. Am I really that bad a kisser? Paul obviously doesn't think so. He takes any opportunity he can get to stick his tongue in my mouth. Or try anyway. But maybe that was just Paul being a jerk. You know. Just another way to get to me. Or Jesse. Not that he seems to care. Or even notice if truth be told. And yet there he was, leaning against the old stone door frame. And may I take this opportunity to add, he did not look pleased. I guess Paul must have noticed him as well. He called out my name a couple of times; but seemed to give up when I didn't answer.**

**I was determined to get this over and done with. The me-and-Jesse thing I mean. If he decides not to see me anymore then I won't care. At all. In fact I'll be glad. I'll throw a big 'Get Lost Jesse' party in his honor. Or maybe I'd just do it to spite him. Him and his stupid relationship rules. I mean-HELLO- this _is_ the 21st century!I so need to buy him a Christina Aguilera album. Then he might actually realize that girls aren't the delicate little buttercups he seems to want to protect. Or rather_ I _am not a delicate little buttercup he has to protect. God, my life sucks.**

"**Hey" I said when he got within hearing distance. And when everyone else was out of it of course. It was bad enough explaining why I spoke to myself last time. At least then I had an excuse though. There was enough beer at Brads' party to fill a hot tub. Which incidentally is what I ended up falling in. I found out later that it had been Jesse who'd dragged me out. Not that anyone else knew that. All they saw was me being pulled out of the murky water by some invisible force. Most of them managed to convince themselves it was the drink, and appropriately forgot anything paranormal about that day. Except the fact I'd been talking to myself. It had taken me weeks to convince everyone that I'd been talking to Paul (a HUGE lie can often take the heat. I told them Jesse was my nick-name for him. No-one knew any different. Except Cee-Cee and Adam of course) **

**At this close a distance I could see Jesse in more detail. From his close cropped black hair, all the way down to his 18th century riding boots. I gulped at the sight. He truly was a god.**

"**Hello Susannah" he replied in his silky voice. The one that always managed to make my heart do little flip-flops, and pulse speed up. He looked kind of tired. Like he was doing something he really didn't want to do, but knew he had to do it anyway. It made me even more nervous. Why was he looking at me like that? **

"**Father Dominic told me to give you this" he continued. He handed me a little brass rimmed book, with the words DIARY clearly stamped across its leather surface. But I felt a little light turn on in my head. _Father Dominic. _Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this.**

"**What's going on Jesse?" I asked in a voice that I hardly recognized as my own. It was filled with all the emotion I'd tried so desperately to keep inside these past few weeks. I saw Jesses' eyes flare up at the hurt in my face. I was in so much pain. Why couldn't he just see that I loved him. Had always loved him for that matter. He didn't even have the excuse of not knowing any more. I'd _told him _for crying out loud!**

"**Susannah" he said reaching out and touching my face. I was too worked up though. I pushed him away, with tears catching in my eyes. I would not let him see me cry. I'd promised myself. God, I am such a loser. Now he's going to know that I was crying about him. That's the only reason I can think of to explain what I did next. Which was throw him into the row of lockers and storm off. **

**I am such a loser.**

**I kind of wish I'd found out what he was going to tell me now. I was just so determined to get away from Jesse before I stared blubbering, or he told me he was leaving. Which would ignite a similar reaction from me, that I couldn't think of anything other than hitting him and running away. Now that I'm looking back on it, it does seem rather childish. Like something I would do to Paul if he tried to grab me. In my defense, I was only trying to do the right thing. Cause I know, if I'd let him touch me, I'd be gone. And then I'd have to explain to everyone, why I'd made a pass at thin air. THAT would be embarrassing. Not that I'd mind if he kissed me back. But I've had too much experience to expect something like that. He probably just came to tell me that Father Dom wanted me. Oh god. I hope that isn't what he came to say. I must look like such a baby. Men. Why do I even bother?**


	3. Rock Bottom

**It didn't take long for Cee-Cee to catch up with me. I'd managed to slip away quite expertly, and Jesse certainly hadn't bothered trying to follow me. Not that I wanted him to of course. If he had we'd probably had had another huge argument like the one before. Right after he'd kissed me. He kept trying to pretend it was a mistake, and I'd replied "Stop lying, or don't come near me again." He had unfortunately taken that advice the wrong way. Instead of sweeping me into his arms and kissing me again like I'd planned, he'd chosen the latter. Just my luck.**

"**Jesus Simon, where's the fire?" She yelled from halfway down one of the missions many open corridors. She ran towards me in her usual un-professional way. Cee-cee was many things, but definitely not an athlete. Or anything to do with sport coincidently. I've seen her hockey skills. She couldn't figure out why the puck wouldn't go in the net. It took a long time explaining how to use the hockey stick properly, but I could tell she only pretended to understand it. That's what I was thinking as she ran towards me, white shimmering hair flying like a flag behind her. It was when she reached me, and I looked at her deep violet eyes I knew I was in trouble. They were flashing like a tigers eyes. Not that I know what tigers eyes look like. But whatever. I gulped.**

"**Hey. Sorry about ditching you back there." I mumbled quietly. But she wasn't having any of it. The next thing I new she was yanking me into the ladies room. I was willing to take back what I'd said before as well. She was _way _stronger than me. **

"**What the hell is going on? And don't even _think _about lying to me. I know you Simon, and you cannot lie to save your life" this was of course a very unfair assessment of my character, and I had every right to detest it. But after the sucky day I'd had, I really couldn't be bothered. Instead I just looked at her. **

"**It's Jesse." I whispered, feeling liquid beginning to fill my eyes. Damn these stupid allergies I seem to keep getting. I should be immune by now. Then I realised something. I was _crying._ And not in the pretty way either. I was balling my lungs out like I never wanted to stop. I felt sorry for Cee-Cee who obviously had no experience in the comforting-her-friend-who-fell-in love-with-a-ghost-that-hates-her-since-she-threw-him-into-the-metal-lockers thing. I found that even more depressing. Had I really sunk this low; that I had to cry in front of my friends in the toilets? No. I was going to forget him and move on. Easier said than done. Especially when the ghost in question lives in your school rectory. But at least it stopped me crying. **

**I wiped my moist hands on the back of my skirt and stood up. I saw Cee-Cee eyeing me warily, like I was some kind of bomb in danger of going off. So I flashed her, my best smile and moved towards one of the full length mirrors. **

"**Are you ok?" she asked nervously. I risked a glance in her direction and couldn't miss the worried expression on her face.**

"**Of-course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. Hiding my mascara smudged eyes, with my loose chest nut hair. But even I heard the throb in my own voice. I cringed at the sound and hoped she hadn't noticed. But she had. I could so tell.**

"**Well you were crying pretty hard for a girl from the ghetto." She answered in a concerned voice. But at-least she wasn't asking about Jesse. Why I'd mentioned him to her I'll never know. If only I had someone to talk to about it. But then again who would understand? Or believe me for that matter.**

"**I'm fine. I just feel a bit under the weather is all." I was lying, and blatantly so. I knew that she could tell. I could see her chewing her lip uncertainly. She seemed to decide to go along with it though, and just nodded.**

"**Fine. But if you need anything, just ask ok?" she said uncomfortably. I could almost feel the tension in the air. Why was I lying to her? I saw her turn to go, in the reflection of the mirror, and I suddenly felt like I had to tell her. Someone. Anyone. I felt my mouth open and her turn around again, looking at me hopefully.**

"**Cee, you're right. I need to tell you something...." The words tumbled out and I was incapable of stopping them. But what if I tell her and she doesn't believe me? What if my mom finds out and.....**

"**What is it Suze?" she asked. I saw her eyes light up and her expression soften slightly. She wanted me to tell her. But all of a sudden the prospect seemed impossible. How could I tell someone after all this time? So instead I just said ever so casually:**

"**I need some more mascara. Mine's smudged off. Do you have some I can borrow?" her eyes were hooded once again, and I wished more than anything that I'd just told her. But it was too late and now I'd let her down. And at that moment in time I hated myself completely.**

"**Sure. Here take it. I don't want it anyway." And then she really did walk out. Leaving me to wallow in my own self pity.**


	4. Fallen Angel

**I waited outside in the car park for what seemed like forever. Paul had told me he'd pick me up at five, but that had come and gone. I stared around at the deserted grounds and sighed. Just my luck to have to walk home today. My mom had made me promise not to miss another dinner, but it didn't look like I had much choice in the matter. Andy was just going to have to face up to the fact I wasn't going to be home on time today. Or any Wednesday for that matter. Paul seemed to love the power he had over me. And liked to flaunt it whenever possible. Like that ever got a guy anything. He keeps going on about how much he wants me and then he pulls a stunt like this. The only consolation was that I was at least wearing comfortable trainers. Not the 6 inch heels I had on last time.**

**I trudged slowly down the quite streets, listening to the sound of crunching pebbles beneath my feet. The wind was blowing gustily at my bangs, and it was starting to get annoying. Hair kept getting stuck on my lip-gloss. In the end I got fed up of it and wiped it off with the back of my hand. Not ideal, but better than the alternative. Then the worst possible thing happened. It began to rain. And not just a little. Big, wet drops of water soaked into my Joanna Miller jean skirt, and you know how long it takes jean to dry. It was a night mare. I rushed towards a nearby tree and flopped down onto the grass. _Great,_ I thought unhappily. Now I'm going to miss dinner and desert. **

**I looked down at a nearby branch and picked it up, twirling it around inexpertly. That is how bored I was. I kept playing with the stupid stick for a little while before finally giving up. I threw it down in a huff and risked a glance up at the sky. What I saw did not seem promising. Huge flashes of light were filling the sky, accompanied by the blackest clouds I'd ever seen. Then I heard the thunder. I gulped. **

**I scrambled to my feet and ran forwards. Aren't trees the one place you aren't supposed to go in a storm? But seeing the size of the hail stones falling out of the sky, I reconsidered. Maybe it was better to get struck by lightning, if it meant not getting hit by one of those things. I sank back down into my place next to the thick trunk of the tree that was saving my jeans life. Then I heard it.**

**At first it sounded like a small creak from above my head. But it caught my attention just the same. I immediately moved away from the trees base and stared up at it in horror. A huge crack had appeared right below the lowest branch. I gaped in horror as it swayed towards me. I couldn't do anything, let alone run. Another bolt of lightning shot down, hitting the tree once again. By now it was looking very unstable. I gathered up my confused thoughts and flew to my feet. But as soon as I looked out at the glassy balls falling from the sky, I knew it was over. No-one could survive a whack from one of those. I decided to take my chances though. I tensed my muscles ready to sprint forwards, i heard something and froze. A voice coming from where I'd just been sitting. Who would be stupid enough to stand there though? Just as I was about to turn around and find out, I felt a sharp jolt in the back of my throat. Red, agonizing pain vibrated through my stiff body as I fell helplessly forward. **

**When I looked up again all I called see was a light. Pale and blue, gleaming through the darkness.**

"**I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You shouldn't have to die. But what is written must be done."**

**I could see her now. She was young and very pretty. About my age. With pale golden hair and jewel blue eyes.**

"**What did you do to me?" I choked out in horror. I could no longer feel my body. It was like I was floating in mid air. I don't even know how I managed speech.**

"**The prophesies say you must die. So you must die. I am so sorry. I tried to make it look like an accident so that your family can grieve peacefully."**

"**My family...." I began. But she cut me off with a single hand gesture.**

"**Are safe. They don't have to die. You do." She said it gravely. Like she was talking through a business meeting with me.**

"**What if I don't want to die?" I asked quietly. I couldn't believe I was talking to her rationally. The bitch had just tried to kill me for crying out loud! **

**She stared into my eyes sadly. I could tell she wanted to cry.**

"**If I could change fate I would. But if you don't die then someone else must. But that will do no good. You are the chosen one. The shifter of light." Ok, now I knew she was completely mad. But at least I was used to people like that. One thing I did know was I was _so_ not going easily. **

"**Do you know what?" I could feel strength coming back to me now. I was so pissed off that it was easy. I just didn't think about the pain. Just how much I hated her and how much I didn't want to die. "I'm not ready to go yet. So why don't you just get lost and leave me alone?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Fine." She said quietly in her gentle way. "You live for now. But remember, I will come for you. It's destiny." Then she disappeared and I was left in the rain. I couldn't have moved even if I'd wanted to. So I just focused all my energy on doing the one thing I'd never attempted before. Well not deliberately anyway. I called Jesse. **


	5. Open Wounds

**When I woke up again I knew two things: A) I wasn't dead and B) I'd called Jesse. But the way he was looking at me right now made me wish that maybe I was wrong. On both counts. Actually no, I take that back. It would SO suck if I was stuck for eternity as a ghost with Jesse. At least while I'm alive I can ignore him. But I had a funny feeling that that wasn't possible. I mean he lives in my school for crying out loud! Not exactly the easiest situation to forgive and forget. How could I forget him when I'm constantly bumping into him in the corridors. Talk about awkward. But here he was, just sitting there looking at me like he........oh shut up Suze. He does not like you that way. He's made that blatantly obvious. So instead of just lying there on what I was pretty sure was Father D's office floor, I sat up. Or tried anyway. As soon as I began pushing myself up I realised that the sitting up thing? Yeah, not a good idea. I could practically feel my spine cracking with the strain. Plus Jesse grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.**

"**Don't move. It might damage your stitches." he advised. I looked at him uncomprehendingly for a second. Not because I didn't understand him, but because he was talking to me. Actually talking. Not arguing or thinking about throwing me into the lockers as revenge. Just talking. It was kind of weird. But also nice. Not that I let on how I felt of course. I just rolled my eyes and said very sarcastically:**

"**I think I guessed that already." But Jesse didn't even take offence at that. No instead he just busied himself checking my head for any signs of permanent scarring and stuff. Obviously happy that I was going to be ok, he asked me angrily:**

"**Susannah. What in heavens name were you doing outside in a storm like that?" I swallowed uneasily. I still hadn't got around to telling Jesse about the Paul thing. I had kind of hoped I'd never have to. But I guess it would probably be a good idea to tell him the truth. Not.**

"**I missed my lift and was just walking home when the storm started. Then I went under the tree to get out of the rain, and the hail started. So I thought I'd better get out off...." Jesse cut me off, looking rather amused and asked in his usual unimpressed way.**

"**Can you repeat that please. I'm afraid I didn't understand a word off it" ok, so maybe I was babbling slightly. So sue me. I'd almost died today for Christ sake! Give a girl a break. I was about to mention this to him, when the door flung open and in rushed a very pale Father Dominic.**


	6. Tough Call

"**Susannah!" he cried when he saw me; lying looking ever so irresistible on his dirty old Priests-wage carpet. He actually ran quiet fast for a sixty year old. He knelt down beside me and peered down worriedly.**

"**Oh Susannah. I'm so sorry. Whatever happened?" he asked in concern. I couldn't help feeling a rush of warmth towards the old guy. He really is very sweet when he puts his mind to it.**

"**I was just asking Susannah the same question" Jesse replied in an annoyed voice. I couldn't figure out why. Since when did Jesse care if Father Dominic started talking to me? **

"**Look. I was caught in the storm, so I went under this big tree to......."**

"**Susannah!" Father D cried in alarm. I almost twisted my neck to look at him. Which by the way hurt even more than my back. That fairy girl packed quiet a punch. I had a feeling it had been bleeding earlier. Hence the stitches. "You hid _under a tree?_ In _a storm?_" I was getting worried that he was going to have a heart attack. I know it wasn't the smartest things I've done, but come on. It isn't worth dying over.**

"**Yes, under a tree. But that isn't the point." I began again. Not that he was listening of-course. The guy had gone completely non-liner. He was practically shaking me with the concerned hand he'd laid on my shoulders earlier. And Jesse was no better. He'd been sitting silently in the corner for most of our little discussion. But now he looked ready to explode as well. **

"**How _could_ you be so stupid?" Father D spat in shock. He seemed incapable of excepting my over-powering need to save my new jean skirt. Not that it had actually helped or anything. I could feel the water that had obviously drenched through while I was unconscious.**

"**Look, I know I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I just wanted to get out of the hail ok?" but Father Dom didn't seem happy with that response. I don't even think he was listening to me. I exchanged a worried glance with Jesse who looked equally shocked by the level of his.....um worry? I don't know, but I could tell he was as freaked out as I was. **

"**Susannah....." he began again in his frustrated voice; but this time _I_ cut _him_ off. **

"**A ghost came up behind me and tried to kill me. That a good enough reason?" I asked acidly. I was happy to see neither of them looking smug anymore. Instead Jesse stood up and started pacing; muttering darkly and Father D just looked plain shocked. Not that it was much of a surprise. Ghosts always seemed to want to kill me for some strange reason. Must be my charm and subtle wit. **

**But a second later I wasn't thinking about any of that. I was too focused on Jesse, who instead of pacing; had dropped down beside me. Unfortunately instead of kissing me like I'd hoped; he grabbed my arms and shook me, looking way angrier than I'd ever seen him before. Well that wasn't strictly true. He had been this mad once. With a certain curly haired guy I really did not want to think about right now. I was too busy staring at Jesse anyway.**

"**Who?" he asked protectively. I felt my heart do a little flip-flop in my chest as he said it. But I couldn't tell him. I don't know what made me feel like that. I guess it was the look she gave me as she disappeared. She looked so lonely. And so sad. So instead I just shrugged off his hands and turned away. **

"**No-one" I replied to the wall. And at that moment that's what I really believed. That she was just another ghost that decided to take a whack at me. You would have thought by now I'd have learned my lesson. Man, was I wrong.**


	7. Family Ties

**I spent most of the next few days lying in bed. My mom had come to pick me up later that day. Father Dom had explained how I'd been held back in a 'class president meeting' which had unfortunately over-run. Then I'd been caught in the storm and he thought it would be better if I used some kind of transportation getting home. I could tell he was still kind of mad at me for the tree thing, but was doing his best to hide it. Jesse was a different story. He went mental when he made me tell him _exactly_ what happened after I'd missed my ride home. I managed to miss the parts where Paul had ditched me and the ghost girl had made the tree fall-on top of me. This of course was the bit he wanted to know. The ghost thing I mean. **

**Not that I was telling of course. I wanted to figure it out on my own. And if what she said was true; I had a feeling I'd be seeing her sooner rather than later. **

**That is why, instead of relaxing in bed to get rid of my fever. I was actually lying wide awake with a four inch knife beneath my pillow. Pretty picture huh? Well better to be safe than sorry. The only problem being that if she came here looking all sweet an innocent, I don't think I'd be able to. You know. Stick a knife in the poor girl. I truly think she doesn't actually want to kill me. **

**_Yeah Suze, _that's why you have an axe under your mattress. So yeah ok; I believed she wants to kill me. _So what?_ Since when have I ever been right about anything anyway? Stop asking yourself questions! Just then I heard the floor boards outside my room creak. I quickly closed my eyes and spun to face the wall. I hate it when you fake being asleep and they see your eyes twitching or something. The door opened and in padded my mom. Well I think mom anyway. I got the shock of my life when I found myself being shook awake by Doc. He pulled on my shoulder so that I had no choice but to turn round and face him. I really felt like hitting him right then. I really did.**

"**Suze. I thought you were awake. No-one sleeps like that." He whispered sounding slightly out of breath. It stung all the same. I'd been tricking my mom for years like that!**

"**What do you mean 'no-one sleeps like that'? I sleep like that, thank you very much" **

"**Well maybe some people do." he said uncomfortably. Obviously thinking that maybe he'd been wrong for once.**

"**What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, carefully lowering my voice so it didn't carry outside the room. Doc seemed to have a problem with closing the door.**

"**It's Jesse." He said equally quietly. But the words sounded like a violent scream. Jesse. I'd been so rude to him yesterday, when all he'd done was save me from another of my messes. I didn't see how Doc would know that though.**

"**Close the door and then you can explain." He did as I asked. He almost tripped over his own foot running to close my door. That's why I like the little guy. He doesn't even feel the need to question me. Unlike _some_ people I could mention. He flew back down next to me, looking way too eager to explain something to me. **

"**I found out what happened to his sisters for you. I think you mentioned it a little while back." He was of course right. I had asked him to find out about that some time ago. But now I didn't really see the point in knowing. What with the Jesse-not-speaking-to-me thing. Well ok, so maybe it was me not speaking to Jesse. Does it matter? Then seeing the excited expression on my step brothers' face, I couldn't turn it down. He'd obviously gone to great lengths trying to find this information. For me. Suddenly I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. **

"**Hey, thanks Doc. What'd you find?" I asked. Which was exactly what he wanted to hear****. He was practically wetting himself as he told me. They'd all grown up to be fine young women, with wealthy husbands and many children. Just like I'd thought.**

".........**.except this one girl. She was the youngest. Her name was Rosa-Lynne. She didn't do any of that." He held up a picture for me to look at. All at once I got the feeling. I'd _seen_ that girl before. She was very beautiful, with shoulder-length pale blonde hair. But it was her eyes that startled me. They were blue. Suddenly I knew where I'd seen her before.**

"**Why so?" I asked quietly. **

"**She died." And my day pretty much went down-hill from there.**


	8. Turmoil and Betrayal

**So basically I was a dead woman. I just sat there gaping like one of those dead fish at the sea food market. It took me a couple of seconds to get my bearings, then I was just in shock. _Jesse's sister?_ Jesse's little baby sister he loved and adored for most of his life? Oh my god. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't. Even worse. The bitch tried to _kill me. _Without a reason or anything for that matter. **

**I mean, she didn't even _look_ like him. Not even her eyes. And certainly not her complexion. She was like a porcelain doll. An extremely beautiful one, it had to be said. I almost felt jealous. But I don't think I envy being dead. That would fully suck. I'd rather be stuck with Jesse my whole life, than live like that. Obvious reason, but whatever.**

**I sat like that for a few more seconds, before Doc felt the need to break the icy silence. Even then I didn't answer him straight away. I couldn't. I mean. _Jesse's sister?_ That is just freaky. Was she separated at birth? Because I don't see how she could ever come from the same gene pool as him. Jesse would never try to kill someone- with certain exceptions –I don't think he'd hurt a fly. Unless the fly tried to hurt me first.**

**Which is another thing that confused me. Why, if he seems to hate me so much; would he even care his baby sis took a swing at me? I guess some mystery's are never solved.**

"**Listen Suze. Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting really, um, well odd lately." He asked awkwardly. I could almost see him blushing. Poor little thing. He came in here to make me happy, and I'm acting all shocked and upset. Cause let's face it, I was _very_ upset. Imagine finding out that the one guy you've ever come close to loving, has a sister that hates you? Not that I know what that feels like or anything.**

**Who am I kidding? It hurt bad. Way worse than when I'd lied to him about Paul. Cause now I had to protect him from the truth _again_. That's one thing I was certain of. He could never find out the truth about his devil sister. It'd kill him. I think. Well not technically as he's already dead. But you get the point. Plus he'd never speak to me again. Not that he does anyway. But that's beside the point aswell.**

**Which is why instead of telling Doc to phone Father D, I said:**

"**I'm fine. Really I am. I just need some sleep, I'm completely wrecked." And with one more worried glance in my direction, he left. Which of course meant another hour of doing nothing. And waiting for someone.**


	9. Safe Again

**It turns out that I should have been more worried about the living than the dead. My mom decided I was well enough to go to school, so I went without fuss. The problem being that all my brothers were now sick and I wasn't allowed the car.**

"**I am not walking to school on my own." I informed my mom while stuffing as many cornflakes in my mouth as I could. I immediately regretted the action as the gooey flakes cut into my throat as I swallowed. I put a hand in front of my mouth as I started spluttering. My mom ignored my stupid attempt at hurrying to get ready. **

"**Look Suzie. I'm really sorry but both me and Andy need the cars today. You know what my works like. I can't risk not getting there on time. And Andy has a very important conference to attend."**

"**What conference? You mean that cooking course thing he went on?" I was getting pretty peeved. I wouldn't mind if there was other transport. I used to catch the subway all the time back in Brooklyn. But this is Carmel. Land of nothingness. I doubt there's even a good bus line for ten miles.**

"**Don't be so harsh on Andy. He wants to improve on his kitchen skills. I think it'll do him the world of good." She replied absently, shuffling the papers that littered her desk. I gave up on my cornflakes and placed them in the nearby sink.**

**I sighed. "He doesn't need to get any better. He's already brilliant." Which was the absolute truth. It's also the reason I'm expected home by six every evening. Andy seems to think that by slaving for hours in the kitchen, he has unconditional rites over mine and my step-brothers social lives. Not that I actually have one. But whatever.**

"**I know that, and you know that. But he's happy learning again. So it doesn't really matter." She looked up at me. I could tell she was annoyed at me bugging her about this. But how could I expect my hair to stay straight if it rains? It'd be ruined before I reached the front gates. I decided to take a different approach.**

"**Look mom. I fully respect Andy's desire to be able to make toast to perfection. But you cannot expect me to just walk to school on my own. What happens if I get mugged?"**

**She looked at me severely. Wrong strategy. **

"**You'll be fine." She replied. "We're not in New York anymore Suzie. No-one gets mugged up here."**

**I looked at her in disbelief. Unfair!**

"**But mom...."**

"**Get a lift." She said, once again engrossed in her papers.**

"**Fine. But if I get pneumonia again. I'm blaming you." **

"**Suzie darling?" I turned to face my mom. Thinking maybe my nagging had worked. Then I saw her smile and realised I was probably wrong. "You didn't get pneumonia. You had the flu. Now stop fussing about you r hair and get to school."**

**I swivelled round in embarrassment. How did she guess about my hair? Maybe moms are just made like that.**

"**Oh, and Suzie?" I turned around again. One hand on the door knob. Trying to look impatient in my need to get going.**

"**Yes mom?" **

**She walked towards me and gave me a rib crushing hug. When she released me I doubted my top half would be functioning for a week.**

"**I love you."**

**I rolled my eyes trying to look annoyed and kissed her on the cheek.**

"**I love you to mom."**


	10. Water and Sparks

**The rain started straight away. Not that I was surprised. Stuff always goes wrong when I go out. I'm like a magnet to bad weather and murderous ex-girlfriends. The latter usually being my own doing. If only my mom knew what I went through every day for the sake of a couple of minutes peace. I bet she'd see me worthy of driving to school then. I could already feel strands of my straight chess-nut hair curling. And not in the attractive ringlet way either. I mean full blown frizz.**

**That's when I heard the car coming up behind me. It's engine buzzing annoyingly. What I'd do to be in that car right now. Then- with dawning horror –I realized who the car belonged to. Paul. Who else would drive that slowly on my street? Well, ok. A lot of people would. But not many people have that loud an engine. It can only be a very good car. I don't actually know much about them, but I do know that. Good car equals good engine. And Paul is loaded and has an obsession with following me. Add it together and you get the horrible dizzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why do these things happen to me?**

**One quick glance over my shoulder proved my point. I could almost see the gleaming letters on the front. BMW. It was Paul alright. And I couldn't do a damned thing to stop him as he drew up closer to the curb. Closer to me. **

**I heard the squeak of the car window opening and felt a hand clamp around my wrist. In my whole life I'd never been as scared as I was right then. I pulled away angrily and screamed. A loud blood curdling scream. He dropped my arm in shock. Not that I could blame him. I sounded more like a fog horn than a sixteen year old girl.**

"**Suze! Shut up!" he yelled back. Hands covering his ears. I abruptly stopped the screaming and instead turned my attention back on the driver. Who looked very agitated, among other things.**

"**No thank you. I don't like to do what I'm told. It's a habit I've never grown out of." I was pretty impressed with that. I sounded way witty. Paul obviously didn't think so.**

"**What the hell are you going on about? I was offering you a lift."**

"**Do you offer all your lifts by dragging people into the side of your car?" I asked sweetly. Crossing my arms over my chest moodily. **

"**Actually yes, I do. So get in before I change my mind." **

"**No thank you. I prefer to walk." His head spun around at that. **

"**I promise you I won't lay a hand on you. Deal?" I just rolled my eyes and kept on walking at my usual slow pace.**

"**Where were you on Wednesday?" I asked calmly. Inside I was seething.**

"**No-where. You?" **

"**You didn't pick me up. What happened? Found another innocent ghost to exorcise?"**

"**Actually yes I did. Not that it's any of your business." That made my head turn so fast I felt it click. _Another ghost?_ I was just about to ask what he was talking about, when he continued in his usual lazy drawl.**

"**Why? Did you miss me?" I hit him for that. I really had had it when it came to him and his stupid remarks. I was happy to see that it hurt. If the fact he crashed his car into a nearby tree was any indication. I smiled, happy that my work was done. I then had the satisfaction of seeing him crawl out of the wreckage. He swore loudly before turning on me. Suddenly I didn't feel so big. **

**His eyes flashed as he strolled towards me. I could almost picture daggers where his pupils should have been. I gulped. Not good.**

"**What the hell did you do that for?" he screamed. Except he didn't say 'hell' if you get what I mean. He was _way _pissed off. And I was the target. **

"**You provoked me." I replied as calmly as I could manage. I don't think I need to add that he looks even better wet than he does dry. Not that I should have noticed that. But it's just his eyes were _so_ blue. And.......**

**I swallowed hard as he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. He was very angry. So angry he couldn't even seem to find words. Then his expression changed. Just slightly, but visible. I saw him looking down at me with a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling? I'd just trashed his car. And for no good reason. Granted, he could easily buy another one. But still..........**

**Then my thoughts ended. As his lips covered mine, at the exact moment my world ended. Jesse.**


	11. End of Faith

**I woke up the next morning in a bit of daze. The room was spinning as I sat up and squinted around. I looked into my dressing table mirror from across the room, and immediately regretted the action. I looked like a wreck. I sighed as I got out and padded across the room hurriedly. I had to get to school before it started. I had to talk to Jesse. I _had_ to. He'd looked so shocked when he'd appeared yesterday. And not just because of the shiny BMW crashed into the tree. No, it wasn't that. It was what I was doing. Or rather what Paul was doing to me.**

**I can't believe I let him kiss me. I really can't. But by the time my surprise at his action had worn off, it was _way_ too late. Jesse had seen. Paul was happy. I was dead. God! Why can't stuff go normally for me? **

**I rummaged through the dressing tables many draws impatiently, looking for a hair brush to attempt to tame the tangled frizz on my head. No time for a bath. I was in a hurry. It was as I yanking out the rubbish that lined my drawers that I found it. The smooth leather diary father Dom had gotten Jesse to give me. I pulled it out and blew off the coat of dust that covered its cold brass rim. I'd totally forgotten about it since that day I'd been handed it in the corridor. I had the excuse of being preoccupied of course. **

**I admit that I was curious. I love reading other peoples stuff. Especially when the other person isn't around to blame you for doing it. I opened the dusty cover uncertainly. Why hadn't Father Dom told me he wanted me to read it? What if I wasn't supposed to? But I think Father D knows me well enough by now that he would expect me to read it.**

**I glanced at the clock to my right. Then up at my reflection. I was never going to be ready in time. But curiosity got the better of me as I began to read:**

**_13 February 1901_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Today was very traumatic. Papa discovered he may have to leave for the coast indefinitely. Tis very sad how his commanders abandoned him in such a manner. Rosetta and Josaline share in my grief at the thought. Mama will have no option but to contemplate divorce. For when papa is exiled he may do nothing without bringing shame to the family. Lady De Silva has offered us sanctuary while our parents discuss their final arrangements. I am not inclined to take her up on the offer, kind though it may seem. I have met Lady De Silva's daughter –and only child- many times; and found her cruel and deeply vain. I simply could not bare the thought of sharing lodgings with her._**

**_My sisters are yet too young to understand the difficult circumstances we are to face. With papa gone we will have no man to help run the fields or manage the orders slips. Mama will no doubt have to sell much of her finery to pay off the tax collector, who seems to be increasingly shallow. _**

**_I will have to marry within the next year in order to secure an appropriate match. The very thought fills me with dread. I do not know what to do. I feel I must speak out and yet know nothing of which to say, that may bare listening to. The ramblings of a grieving child._**

**_I must go fetch Gretchen to help me finish my final letters to my father. But what is there to say to a man with blood on his hands? Tis been too long to understand what possessed him to......_**

_**Does not bare thinking about. Maybe one day soon I will understand. Then maybe the nightmares will recede. Maybe then I can marry the man I wish without thought of title or rank. But these are just more ramblings, and I fear my time grows thin.**_

**_I must find the truth in order to prevail as the woman I wish to become. But with papa leaving and mama in such a state, how can that ever happen? I must find out what happened that night.._**

_**Yours Faithfully **_

_**Grace Katrina Bennett**_

**I finished reading it in complete shock. This girl; Grace I think her name was, she new _Maria? _I felt so sorry for the poor girl, no wonder she'd kept a dairy. She had a lot to say, and no-one would listen. I guess Father D had given it to me when he'd seen Maria mentioned. If she new Maria then she had to know Jesse right? Jealousy bubbled up inside of me as I stared at the page. Then I remembered. Jesse. **

**I reluctantly placed the diary down and got ready. I looked like a new girl as I stepped out of my bed-room a second later. At least I know that no matter how bad things seem, at least they're not as bad as what happened with Grace.**

**Yeah right.**


	12. The Calling

**I decided against walking to school. Not after what happened last time. No-way was I going to be put in that position again. I drummed my fingers on the car door impatiently. Sleepy was taking forever. I rolled my eyes as he did a pathetic attempt at feinting sickness. You could so tell he didn't want to go back to college. He gingerly hopped down the steps and hobbled forwards. The whole time he had a tissue held to his nose; as if he feared that it'd suddenly decide to drop off.**

"**Come on Sick Note." I teased, as he shot me a venomous look from the spot where he'd landed. Doc followed behind him looking extremely happy about returning to his beloved Library. He hurried forward to the door I was waiting at and looked annoyed.**

"**Hurry up! We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" I stared in shock as the words spilled out of his mouth. He has to be the first child in the universe to say that. He must have seen my expression, since he blushed beneath his freckles. Sleepy didn't look too amused by the outburst either.**

"**You're lucky I even agreed to take to school. I've still got a fever you know." he grumbled as he reached into his pockets to search for the keys.**

"**That isn't necessarily true." Doc said in his usual text book manner. "For the statistical evidence to support that claim, would have to include you agreeing to give us transportation to our place of work. You never agreed to that claim. Mum had to force you."**

**His face crumpled up in annoyance. You could see how hard he was trying to understand what his little bro had just said. I just lent against the car tiredly. It was actually quite fun to be a spectator in an Ackerman family row. Especially when it had absolutely nothing to do with me or my ghost buddies.**

**Doc wasn't going to let it go that easy either. Instead he said with considerable ease:**

"**You aren't even truly ill." To which Sleepy swore and took another blow into his tissue. I almost laughed.**

"**How do you know?" he retorted badly. Doc _always _knows.**

"**Your temperature when measured with a scientifically proven thermometer was less than that of an unhealthy man, of your height and weight. You are therefore……." I placed a hand over his mouth to stop the over flowing information coming out. I didn't have time for this. I had to see Jesse to explain it all to him. And in order to do that I had to get to school. _Now._**

"**Look. I'm sure you're going through hell right now Sleepy. I really do. And my heart bleeds for you. You deserve to have today off. But right now, I have to get to school on time. So stop the fake sniffles and get in the god damn car!" I yelled angrily. I wasn't actually that angry, but I felt that I needed to get my point across. **

"**Who pushed you out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Sleepy drawled. I gave him a playful hit in the arm and grabbed the keys.**

"**Get in." I commanded as the door flung open. They scrambled in as I took my place in the passengers seat, praying that Jesse would hear me out. But what if he didn't? What if he told me to get lost?**

**Or even worse. He'd 'just want to be friends'. And even though that's what we are- or were anyway –before, I still had a feeling that maybe………………………..**

**_Stop thinking about it, _I told myself angrily. I knew if I started thinking about it again, I might even back out of talking to him completely. I could feel moistness on my clammy hands. I was so nervous. And it wasn't even _my fault. _Paul is_ so_ dead.**


	13. True Love Past

**We finally arrived after the some-what delayed lift. Luckily there isn't much traffic in Carmel. Not if you compare it to Brooklyn anyway. I approached the Mission Academy slowly, taking my time. **

**How do you strike up a conversation when the last time you saw the listener, you'd had your tongue in another guys throat?**

**And even though it wasn't even my fault, it was still pretty embarrassing. I mean, _Jesse _the guy I'd pledged my undying love to, now thought I was getting with the guy he had a fist fight with. Over me.**

**I felt my cheeks heat up as I hurried down the silent hall-way into the one place I was almost certain to find him. The Rectory. **

**I ran towards it and gave a timid knock on the old oak door. It swung open almost immediately. Revealing a very shocked looking Jesse. I felt my own breath catch at the sight of him. **

**He eyed me quietly, like he was waiting for me to take the first move. I took a deep breath and let it out again hopelessly. He hated me. I just new it.**

"**We need to talk." I informed him tensely. I was just hoping now he'd give me a chance to explain. **

**I watched as he lifted an ink black eye brow. His eyes were like the dark clouds before a storm. I gulped, he was _so_ pissed. I could see it.**

**But he just nodded and gestured for me to come inside. Not that he looked very happy about it. My heart raced as I stepped inside the threshold. Neat piles of books littered the plain little room. There was no bed or bathroom. Then I reminded myself. He didn't need them, because he was dead. I walked over to the far corner of the room and picked up a little bronzed picture frame. It had a faded black and white portrait inside. I couldn't quite make it out. It looked like a girl but………..**

"**You said we needed to talk." came Jesse's impatient voice from behind me. He took the photo out of my hands and threw it onto the floor. I met his blazing gaze defiantly. The way I would have before I realised he was perfect for me. Before I fell in l………**

"**Yes." I replied annoyed at having to think about what I was going to say. I took one last look at the forgotten frame before returning my gaze to his.**

"**About yesterday." I continued.**

"**I don't know what you mean. If you wish to align yourself with such a…."**

"**Jesse, listen to me. Yesterday was a mistake. Paul kissed me and then you materialised and…well, you left before I could explain. It was just Paul being a jerk as usual. I swear it didn't mean anything." I searched his eyes to try and tell what he was thinking. Probably how much of an idiot I was for letting Paul get that close without hitting him. But his expression was blank as usual. **

"**If that is true what you just said, then why is it that you was out there alone with him anyway?" he asked, his voice verging on disbelief. I sighed impatiently. **

"**Mom made me walk to school. He came up behind me." I missed out the bit where I made him crash his car into the nearby trees.**

"**Look Jesse. I never meant to hurt you. And if I'd ever known he was going to pull something like that then I would have been out of there. I hate him. You should know that by now."**

"**Why would it matter to me even if you didn't hate him?" he asked acidly. I felt a twang of pain at that. He must have seen he'd upset me, since his tone softened as he said:**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm glad you came to explain it all to me." He reached out to push some stray strands of hair behind my ear. But what surprised me was as he did so, his hand stayed there, on my cheek. He looked down at me, and for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me. I really did. He was just standing there looking down at me and………………**

"**I'm sorry for more than I can say. I shouldn't have left you like that. I took advantage of you and....." _that _snapped me out of my daze. Taken advantage of me? When. He can't mean when he kissed me. But I could tell that he did. Mean the kiss. The one in the graveyard after I'd told him I loved him.**

**I was so shocked at this that I blurted out:**

"**What on earth are you talking about Jesse? I love you." As soon as I said it I felt like stuffing it back into my mouth. But it was too late. I could already see the shock naked on his face.**

"**You do?" he whispered. How he'd missed me saying that I don't know. I mean I had told him like a split second before he'd grabbed me. **

"**Yes." I whispered back. I would have said more, but at that exact moment his lips swooped down stopping all my thoughts. **


	14. Face Off

**_No Man is worth your tears, and that one that is, won't make you cry._ Who even came up with that stupid saying? It is so untrue that it's laughable. Except that by saying it isn't true means I want to cry, so I can't laugh.**

**But sometimes crying can be a good thing as well. I think. Someone very wise told me that once but I can never for the life of me remember who it is. Probably one of the many psychiatrists I've had over the years. **

**But anyway, I was sitting in Father Dom's office bawling my eyes out and really couldn't make myself stop. I was trying. I was trying like hell. But it _just wasn't working_. It was partly his fault though. Father Dom's I mean. He'd just told me I could never see Jesse again. And for some lame reason I was crying. Not because I thought there was any possibility it would happen, but because he was trying to wreck everything again. It's like he has his own personal grudge against me and Jesse being together. I was actually getting worried about letting Jesse see him now. Not that there was much I could do to prevent it.**

**I rubbed at my eyes with my sleeve and glared up at him. He looked unhappy and stern. As usual when it came to talking to me. I forced myself to face him, making myself tall against the hard back of his chair. It was crunch time. And I was going to be the one doing the crunching.**

"**What is your problem?" I choked out in an angry hiccup. It didn't quite have the effect I'd aimed for. But saying that, crying wasn't going to make me look any more intimidating was it?**

**Father Dominic regarded me sadly from were he sat at the opposite side of his desk. Like he half expected me to collapse, and half expected me to start throwing stuff at him. Both possibilities seemed fairly probable at this moment in time. But seeing as I'd already got over the crying part, I figured I'd go for the latter.**

"**Susannah, 'the problem' as you so aptly put it does not lie with me; but with your refusal to acknowledge the fact that Jesse…….well, Jesse's dead. And nothing that you do can ever change that fact. That is why I feel it is my duty to bring this 'problem' to your attention."**

**And with that I flew out of my chair and placed both hands on his desk. Looking directly into his eyes.**

"**That is _so _unfair." I whispered. Not really trusting myself to speak properly.**

"**I know it is," he agreed calmly not quite meeting my hurt gaze, "but much in life is unfair. My greatest regret is that it happened to two such perfectly matched people." My head flew up again at that.**

"**Yes Susannah. I do believe that what you and Jesse are experiencing is what many call 'True Love'. But it is my duty to look out for your well being…"**

"**But Father……" I began, but he cut me of by carrying on as if I hadn't even spoken.**

"……**and I therefore cannot allow it. However much I wish it could be different. I know how you feel Susannah. I know how much it hurts, but you must believe me when I say you will learn to love again. In time."**

**I just shook my head at him, feeling tears falling down my cheeks again.**

"**No. Maybe you managed to live without her, but I…….I can't ok? I just can't. He's the one. Like in that stupid prophesy. If we can't be together then…well I don't know. All I know is that I'll probably end up enrolling as a nun." **

**Father D gave me a grim smile and said softly:**

"**I never said you would learn how to live without him. All I said is that you would learn to love again." I stared at the man who always seemed so collected even when he didn't understand. I looked at him hard. And I saw the cracks in his front. Cause that's all it was, one big front. To cover up how much he still loves whoever he fell in love with. I can only imagine that's also the reason for him becoming a priest. He never _had_ gotten over her.**

**And that's when I realised I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care what he said. I wasn't about to make the same mistake he had, no matter how much it cost me. I gave him a hurried goodbye, but found him barley listening to me anyway.**

**I rushed out into the courtyard and towards the statue of the Virgin Mary. I didn't even hear the ghost materialising behind me. If I'd listened then maybe things would be different now.**

**I felt a sharp pain as her fist connected with the back of my head. The darkness came easily once I'd hit the floor.**


	15. Death Day

**Pain. Intense throbbing pain: from the base of my throat, all the way down to my butt. I'd fallen hard. You would have thought by now I would have gotten used to waking up in weird deserted rooms. But it isn't a custom I enjoy getting used to. That's my excuse anyway.**

**I squinted around groggily. The room was large, with sloping ceilings and oak walls. I found that my hands had been bound expertly to a wooden pole, which was incidentally digging into my back painfully. With what seemed to be a small wooden platform beneath my feet. I was actually rather high up. Good thing I'm not scared of heights or I'd be pretty screwed. I felt something scratching my foot annoyingly and was amazed to find the platform surrounded by straw. At this point I was getting rather freaked out. It isn't every day you get made into a live scare-crow. **

**It was then that the far door flew open, revealing the beautiful blonde girl once more. Rosa-Lynne. Jesse's sister. She really did not look anything like him. I guess that her looks came from the mother's side.**

**She approached me confidently, chin out and head high. I almost laughed at the pose. But my throat was too dry to say anything. Well, in a manner of speaking. I could argue my way out of here with no problems if I had to.**

**I was preparing my speech as she got nearer. I would say something about Jesse being my friend and my being a mediator and how she must be mistaken on her killing quest.**

**But it didn't quite turn out exactly like that. Oh, no. I screwed up….again. **

"**Hello." She muttered softly as she busied herself with placing more straw on the pile that surrounded me. I shuddered. There was something about her that scared me. She wasn't a normal ghost.**

**I glanced around again, trying to figure out where I was. But I didn't recognise anything. I was alone. I tried pulling at my ropes but they were way too tight to budge. I had the sinking feeling that I was in a lot of trouble. **

**She turned her blue gaze on me as she straightened up from what she had been preparing. She must have sensed my discomfort, as she smiled. _Actually smiled. _The bitch kidnapped me and had the cheek to _smile? _God, she was going to die. Well, except the fact she was already dead and all.**

**She must have realised I was angry. Her smile dropped so fast I almost flinched. It transformed her lovely features into what I was used to seeing. A pissed off ghost on the war path for me. Except this time I had no way to escape.**

"**What am I doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could. But my voice shook all the same. I thrust out my chin and hoped the tears would disappear. She regarded me sadly. **

"**You know why I have bought you here. I told you before. You must die. I gave you seven days grace to say your goodbyes. That period is up. It is your time." I stared at her in horror. Mostly because she was right. I had made up with Jesse, told my mom I loved her, got even with Paul, and been straight with Father Dom. I'd fallen straight into her lap. **

**I couldn't speak I was so shocked. Jesse's baby sister wasn't the innocent little flower he seemed to think she was.**

"**That…..oh my god." I whispered. She sighed heavily.**

"**You would do not to say that. You will be meeting him soon enough."**

"**How can you do this? Why?" my voice cracked as I saw her take out a match. She was going to burn me like a witch.**

"**You stole my brothers heart, for that I am truly sorry. I know he may never forgive me. But I was given the duty of doing this. The Devil often sways heaven." She whispered. My heart stopped.**

"**What do you mean?" I stammered. She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful pool blue eyes.**

"**We do not have time for this…………" she went to drop the gleaming match. I stared at her in horror.**

"**Please," I pleaded, "if you're going to kill me then you at least owe me an explanation."**

**She studied me silently and slowly blew out the match. I sighed with relief.**

"**Very well. You wish for an explanation, then I shall give you one. The Devil has many eyes, just as heaven does. I am chief of Heaven's watchmen. Just as Paul is hells. We both have our own small army of ghosts to help us in our tasks."**

"**Paul………" **

"**Heaven and Hell have an agreement. We must both keep to it at all times. Paul wanted you dead, so you must die. He did originally only wish for two spirits- Felix and Maria Diego –to be brought from their slumber. We agreed. We did not wish for open war. But when I found out he was after Jesse, I had to stop him. He wanted you and Jesse separated. He did not specify if he minded you meeting your maker. So I will trick him. He will probably send me to another dimension worse than this as punishment. But Jesse is my brother. I cannot allow him to suffer."**

"**But you will kill me. Don't you think that will make him suffer?" she turned away from me. My heart went out to the poor girl. I really did feel for her. She only wanted to help her family. Just like I had numerous times before.**

"**I'm very sorry. I know you are right. He will never forgive me for taking you. But I must do this. Tis' the only way." And with that the match relit and flew onto the straw surrounding me. Engulfing me in flames.**


	16. Survival

**Well that's what _should _have happened. I was all ready to be burned like one of those over-cooked party sausages. You know the kind, the black ones your uncle does and you have to pretend you like? I braced myself, and I even started doing a little prayer. It pretty much went like this: _Oh shit I'm in trouble. Someone help me! _**

**Then someone did. I'm serious. One second I was being cooked alive, the next a dark figure cut my ropes and threw me onto the ground. And it _hurt._ I didn't get much time to think however as Jesse appeared beside me. He looked down at me worriedly, before helping me to my feet.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked as my hand flew to flatten my hair. I had the feeling that I looked far from perfect right now. But if I did, Jesse didn't seem to notice.**

"**Yeah. I think so." I replied vaguely looking around for his little sis. She seemed to be well taken care of, if the fact she was having a swearing match with another ghost girl was any indication. Wait a minute. _Another ghost?_**

**Jesse followed my gaze and gasped. I don't think he'd been expecting to see his baby sister using that kind of language in front of his girlfriend. Or friend. Or ex-girlfriend. Whatever the hell I am. I've kind of given up on him ever informing me.**

**He looked from me to her, then back to me again. Shock was etched all over his face. It was actually pretty awkward. I'd never imagined getting to meet Jesse's family – well alright I had, but that's beside the point – but I never thought it'd be like this. I always pictured it with them being all nice and well….normal. Not having one of them trying to burn me at the stake.**

"**Susannah. What is going on?" he sounded angry. Angry at _me. _Like he thought I'd somehow managed to tie myself to that stupid pole and set it alight. I mean_ hello, _his sister had tried to kill me! Most girls wouldn't be this nice to the brother of someone like that. Even if he was incredibly hot and spoke Spanish. Which is why I didn't exactly hold back when I explained to him.**

"**You want to know what's going on? I'll_ tell_ you what is going on Jesse. Your baby sister tied me to a pole. Yes, that's right. A FREAKIN' WOODEN POLE. Before setting me alight. And you know why she did it? I'll fill you in shall I? Because she didn't want to upset the big guy upstairs. Oh, and Paul from Hell. So _don't you dare _talk to me like I've done something wrong."**

**I had been wagging my finger in his face as I'd been talking and was surprised to find that once I'd finished he grabbed it – much I'd done when we'd first met – and threw it beside my waist. He looked even more angry than before and slightly annoyed.**

"**She," he said pointing at the blonde girl in the long skirts, "is not my sister."**

**That one floored me. I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was crazy. Except he was Jesse, and Jesse just wasn't crazy. He was too well….um normal. Well for a ghost.**

"**Well then who is she?" I asked sceptically.**

"**She is Maria and Diego's first daughter." He told me softly. I could see the annoyance in his face. But she'd told me he was her brother. Doc had said she was Jesse's sister. It made no sense.**

"**Now wait just one minute, she told me she was your sister." I told him. He ran a hand through his dark hair and muttered something in Spanish. Then looked back up at me with angry eyes.**

"**The girl is Maria's child. She was born out of wed-lock. My family took her in, how could they not? My father agreed that Maria had to marry before the child's first birthday. Neither my father nor Maria's father trusted Diego – it was his child – so they chose me to marry her. They knew I would keep the family secret. The child was to be brought up by us. It would be seen as my own. But when I was murdered things changed. They must have told her I was her brother and let her stay at my father's ranch." **

**My mouth almost hit the floor. That's why it said she was Jesse's sister in the book. They had to cover up the fact Maria had got knocked up before she was married. She didn't even look like Jesse. But then again she wasn't his sister or his child so she wouldn't.**

**It certainly explained a lot. She must get the craziness from her parents.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" I choked. It was kind of weird sorting out our relationship issues while Rosa-Lynne and the other ghost were having a cat fight. But beggars can't be choosers I guess.**

"**You never asked." He replied bleakly. I rolled my eyes. Like I was just going to go up to him and ask if his ex had a kid. It's not exactly a conversation starter.**

"**Whatever Jesse. You never told me squat about your life. I asked when we first met. Remember?"**

"**You asked me how I died."**

"**Which would have led onto the secret kid thing."**

**He gave me an annoyed look which told me I was right. **

"**Look, I really do want to talk about this, but right now we have a more pressing problem." I looked at the two girls who were now tearing each others hair out. You can't them alone for two seconds can you?**

**He followed my gaze and nodded. But just as I began walking he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him questioningly. **

"**I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. I just…I didn't want you to judge me by my past. I didn't want you to see me as another case for you to solve. I wanted…." He stopped abruptly as one of the girls crashed into us, throwing us onto the floor with her.**

"**You take bitch number one and I'll take the bitch number two." And with that I flung myself at the nearest girl ready to get my arse kicked again.**


	17. The Last Battle

**Okay. So things went pretty wrong from there. So what? I could have taken her if she hadn't done the whole using-her-super-powers thing. **

**She got me on the floor pretty quick. Then lunging towards me with nails gleaming, she proceeded to beat me to a bloody pulp. That is until Jesse used his powers to fling her against a nearby wall. She slid down limply. At least she was out cold. That'd give me the element of fighting dirty. I could take her up to the shadowland before she even woke up.**

**I was just about to storm over there when Jesse grabbed my arm. He twisted me around to face him rather painfully. I had a feeling his fake sibling had broken my arm.**

"**Susannah. What are you doing?" he asked hotly. I rolled my eyes and struggled out of his grasp. Unfortunately it was proving difficult. He was much stronger than me.**

"**Um, Jesse? Do you mind letting go of my already broken arm?" I asked angrily. He dropped it as if it was a hot coal. It fell limp at my side. Great. Broken rib, broken arm, what else? God, sometimes I hate my job. **

**I brushed off my filthy t-shirt and began strolling towards her again. I had no idea where the other chick had gone. Probably to go and terrorise another poor girl. Namely me knowing my luck. It only took me a couple of seconds to realise Jesse was following me.**

"**Susannah." I kept walking. She was already beginning to stir. Pretty soon she'd be back to her usual destructive self. But Jesse had other ideas. He stepped out in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from stumbling. Too bad I did it anyway.**

"**Jesse! Get off before she wakes up." He gave me a piercing look from where he was stood looking down at me. I could tell he was kind of annoyed. Mostly because of the scar -practically glowing -in his eyebrow. **

**  
"Susannah, have you learned nothing? If you take her now she will kill you." I was dismayed at his lack of faith in my mediating skills. Sure I'd almost been killed a million times since he'd met me. It doesn't mean I can't deal with an unconscious ghost now!**

"**Jesse, I appreciate your concern. But right now I'm focussed on ditching that homicidal bitch before she wakes up. Ok?" **

**He just looked down at me sadly.**

"**Susannah," **

"**Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?" said a cold voice from behind me. Then I felt the pain as my broken arm was twisted behind my back. Let me tell you now: _it hurt._ I practically screamed it hurt so bad. **

"**Now look what you did." I gasped at him angrily. I saw him take a threatening step towards my captor. Then felt the dagger get pushed against my throat as I forgot all about my arm.**

**She was going to kill me. I just knew it.**

**Jesse looked like he was going to have a heart attack himself. He looked so angry and concerned all at once. I closed my eyes and tried to wish it all a way. You know, like Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz?_**

**But it wasn't working. She was going to kill me in front of Jesse.**

"**It's been a long time Hector." She whispered in her cold way. I could almost feel the chill she inspired. Like an ice goddess.**

"**Let her go." Jesse whispered back. He sounded a lot more concerned than I'd thought he would. Almost vulnerable. Almost.**

"**You know, when my mother died I always imagined meeting her again. To see her once more. I guess some things remain childish fantasies." She gave out a heavy sigh that ruffled my hair annoyingly.**

**Jesse was looking at her in confusion. I kind of understood the feeling. She was clearly unhinged in a major way.**

"**You knew your mother was Maria?" he asked. He still looked worried and seemed to want to keep her talking. Gives me more time to live I guess.**

**She gave a childish giggle and used her free hand to stroke my hair fondly. Like I was some kind of animal. I tried to pull away from her but she just yanked my hair in response.**

"**Oh aren't you mature." I told her as she let my hair drop. Jesse had stayed where he was, obviously scared she may strike out at me if he came any closer.**

"**I don't like tricks. And you are a very tricky person Susie. Does anyone ever call you that? It sounds much better than Suze. I heard that boy calling you it and I felt like doing this to him." She demonstrated digging her nails into my skin. I could feel blood oozing out as she let go. I was so going to kill Paul for calling me that when she was obviously watching.**

**She giggled again. Rippling musical laughter that filled the air like a song. I swallowed hard as she pulled my head back and ran her knife over the base of my throat. She looked back up at Jesse with a dreamy smile on her face.**

"**Yes. My adoptive mother –yours I presume- I went to her when she was dying. She told me on her death bed. I wept for days. Months even." She whimpered and looked away.**

"**I was never allowed to meet with Maria or my father though. It seems they did not wish to know me after all."**

**I saw Jesse looking at her with more rage then I'd ever seen on someone's face before. But I had a more pressing question to ask:**

"**And they let you into heaven how?" I asked in mock confusion. That was a mistake, because at that exact moment she raised the knife and began to lower it towards my throat…………….**

**Then a hand came out of no-where. Too quick for me to acknowledge at first. And grabbed the knife, throwing it into the darkening shadowed corner. I fell forwards as Jesse caught me.**

"**What did I tell you about screwing with me?" Came the soft feminine voice of my rescuer. It was the other ghost. She had soft features that seemed to become more pronounced the longer you looked at her. Auburn ringlets fell to her waist, hiding her black sweater and dark jeans. It was her eyes that seemed to hold me though. A brown so intense they seemed to capture the person that looked into them. She was very beautiful.**

**And I vaguely recognised her. From a photo. A photo I'd seen in the room Jesse had been given by Father Dominic.**

"**Susannah. Are you okay?" Jesse pulled me to my feet and inspected me worriedly. **

"**I'm fine. Well if you call a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs fine. But I guess it's an improvement…….." but I got cut off as he leant down and kissed me.**

"**Never do that to me again." He told me breathlessly. Not that he has any breath, but still. I guess it has something to do with the body remembering what you'd be feeling if you were alive. Go figure.**

**He pulled back some of my chestnut coloured hair and stroked my cheek softly. It would have almost been romantic. Except for the fighting ghost girls again.**

"**Jesse, who is that girl?" I asked pointing at the curly haired ghost questioningly. He gave me a small smile.**

"**That is the girl Father Dominic fell in love with." He answered quietly. I gasped. Of-course it was. The rectory had once belonged to Father Dom. And seeing as he was in love with her, why wouldn't he have a photo. I had one of Jesse didn't I?**

"**Oh my….." I whispered. Jesse just laughed.**

"**I know. That's what I thought. It seems she came back for him after all." He told me softly. I looked at him then. Hard. Is that the reason Jesse's still here the? Because he loves me? He gave me another small answering smile.**

"**Yes. You're the reason I haven't moved on. Father Dominic and I have been doing a lot of research on it recently." My eyebrows shot up at that. Oh great, so _now_ he tells me.**

"**So does this mean you're staying?" I asked uncertainly. He grinned.**

"**It means more than that," he answered excitedly, "we've found a spell among some old papers of his. It says that you can become a Shifter…..but only if you have died in a past life and wish to continue helping on Earth instead of going to Heaven or Hell. It seems Mr Slater has been doing some covering up of his own." **

"**What? You mean Paul is….was dead?" I asked confusedly. I didn't understand at all.**

"**Yes he was. But his Grandfather was able to help him become a Shifter. You can only become a shifter if you have died. That's why he was so interested in you. You were born a Shifter. You never had to die to become one. You're the first of your kind."**

**I gasped in shock. So that's why Paul disliked Jesse so much. And why his hand always seemed so cold and strong. He was a dead man brought back to life. And that means….**

"**Oh my God. You can become……"**

"**I know." he whispered more seriously this time, "I had to think it through. I still don't know if it would be right. I was obviously meant to die…."  
**

"**So you could meet me! Don't you see? It's fate. I went to a psychic when I was younger. She told me I would have one love that would last till the end of time. You're that person."**

**I didn't get to say much after that. Jesse kissed me for what seemed only seconds, but I had a feeling it was in fact much longer. We had found a way. I couldn't believe it. We could actually be together. For real.**

"**I love you Jesse." I whispered. Then I looked towards the ghost girls worriedly. I should try and help.**

"**I'll be back in a minute." I told him as I strolled towards the golden haired girl. She was on the floor, looking very unhappy.**

"**I think I took care of her. Yu can do the rest." Smiled the dark haired girl. I touched the blonde girls shoulder slightly and smiled down at her. I couldn't even be mad at her anymore. **

"**Come on." I told her softly, "Let's take you home." **


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Let's just say the next couple of months have been great:**

**I got the man of my dreams and found out I'd got into college. And not just any college either. Harvard. I'm serious. I was so shocked when I found out I actually went to check if I'd been given the wrong information. But I had. Got in I mean.**

**Father Dom says I'd be a great lawyer. Something about me scaring away the oppositions' witnesses'. I got a bit annoyed when he said that. But I think he meant it in a good way. I think.**

**The best part of all is that Jesse gave me a promise ring. Not an engagement ring. I'm still too young for all that yet. But he gave a ring to show we were in love. I have a feeling it's to scare off Paul to be honest. Jesse got plenty mad when Paul asked me to the prom. But I respectfully turned him down, leaving him to fend for himself against Kelly Prescott. **

**No, instead I went with Jesse. And it was the most amazing night of my life. My mom went mental that I hadn't told her about him sooner. She's already planning out our future. It's actually rather sweet. I was named Prom Queen, and Homecoming Queen. I almost fainted when I heard that. I guess good things do happen to those who wait.**

**As for Father Dom and his ghost chick. She isn't a ghost anymore either. Her names Grace Katrina Bennet and she's officially twenty eight years old. She's the girl from the diary I read. Not bad for an ex-priest. Unfortunately he had to give up his position at the church. He instead works as an English teacher. He couldn't stay there if he had a wife. Which Grace is. They also have a kid called Susannah. Named after me. How cool is that huh?**

**So I guess you could say my life has worked out. Maybe it isn't the most interesting thing in the world, but oh well. It works for me.**


End file.
